Sincerity Is Scary
Sincerity Is Scary '- песня британской группы The 1975 с альбома A Brief Inquiry Into Online Relationships, вышедшего в 2018 году. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ ЕСТЬ 'ОБСЦЕННАЯ ЛЕКСИКА! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ УПОМИНАЕТСЯ ИЛИ ОПИСЫВАЕТСЯ УПОТРЕБЛЕНИЕ НАРКОТИКОВ ИЛИ ДРУГИХ ПСИХОАКТИВНЫХ ВЕЩЕСТВ! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. ВНИМАНИЕ! В ЭТОМ ТЕКСТЕ УПОМИНАЕТСЯ ИЛИ ОПИСЫВАЕТСЯ СЕКС 'ИЛИ 'ЭРОТИКА! ОН МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ НЕДОПУСТИМ ДЛЯ ДЕТЕЙ. Тема песни - сложности в отношениях между молодыми людьми в эпоху иронии и постмодернизма. Перед прослушиванием * (smth) is to blame / to be blamed - виной этому (что-то) * to balloon - раздуться; набрать вес * to run out of (smth) - растратить (что-то) [кончиться: I'm running out of milk - у меня кончилось молоко] * to call '(''smb) 'out '- кричать (на кого-то), ругать / звать, приглашать (кого-то) * to '''pull (smb) in - притянуть, привлечь (кого-то) [здесь: сблизиться (с кем-то)] * one more thing - ещё кое-что * at '(''smb's) '''best - в лучшем случае * to put (smth) off - откладывать (что-то) на потом * to cramp (smb's) style - мешать (кому-то), вставлять палки в колёса * I'll leave it - я оставлю тебя в покое * to piss off - [разг.] раздражать, злить * to pie (smb) off Brit. - одурачить (кого-то) / игнорировать * to let go of (smth) / let (smb) go - отпустить (что-то, кого-то) * I'm messing - я шучу Послушать песню на Яндекс.Музыке Текст And irony is okay, I suppose, culture is to blame You try and mask your pain in the most postmodern way You lack substance when you say Something like, "Oh, what a shame!" It's just a self-referential way that stops you having to be human I'm assuming you'll balloon when you remove the dirty spoon And start consuming like a human, that's what I am assuming I'm sure that you're not just another girl I'm sure that you're gonna say that I was sexist I feel like you're running out of all the things I liked you for Why can't we be friends, when we are lovers? 'Cause it always ends with us hating each other Instead of calling me out, you should be pulling me in I've just got one more thing to say And why would you believe You could control how you're perceived When at your best you're intermediately Versed in your own feelings? Keep on putting off conceiving It's only you that you're deceiving Oh, don't have a child, don't cramp your style, I'll leave it Why can't we be friends, when we are lovers? 'Cause it always ends with us hating each other Instead of calling me out, you should be pulling me in I've just got one more thing to say (I'm just pissed off because you pied me off After your show when you let go of my hand In front of some sket who wanted bit on your—) (Nah, I'm just messing—) Категория:Songs Категория:Pop songs Категория:Run out of Категория:Call out Категория:Pull in Категория:At best Категория:Put off Категория:Cramp style Категория:Piss off Категория:Pie off Категория:Let go